


Death Eaters on Staff at Hogwarts

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Odd Bits [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela Ripply has a history she isn't proud of, but a beginning at Hogwarts may begin a change to change her life for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Eaters on Staff at Hogwarts

0.o.0.o.0: Twelve years ago; Godric's Hollow : 0.o.0.o.0

" _Those fools." Hissed Malfoy, the Second his eyes widening when the Potter home went up in flames, Lord Voldemort had disappeared when the flames erupted._

_A soft pop beside him announced that Lord Voldemort's First in Command of Death Eaters had arrived. All the Death Eater's in the Inner Circle were referred to by a number, the lower the more important._

" _Malfoy, where is Snape?" the soft feminine voice of The First asked._

" _Here. First, the Lestrange's are taking care of the Longbottom's. Where is our Master?"_

" _Gone." Malfoy snapped._

" _Then we must make haste to clear our names and wait till he comes back." The First whispered. Snape nodded curtly, he was Third and their main spy in Hogwarts._

0.o.0.o.0.: Present; Somewhere in the Americas : 0.o.0.o.0

A rather load hiss greeted an unexpected late night visitor. Perched atop a sleeping young woman's chest sat an amber eyed tabby cat. Mainly colored black and gold- with a silver underside, a marking distinct to it was the target on both of its side. The bedroom looked to be a library in disguise which made the visitors eyes glint in amusement.

The visitor was a tall man with a hooked nose, oily black hair and black eyes that gave you the impression of cold black tunnels. The two regarded each other until the girl's eyes snapped open alert amber green scanning the dark room and immediately catching site of the man.

"Severus Snape. Calm Seibu." The young woman murmured to the cat. The young woman nodded to Snape and sat up, pushing the feline off to her side. Snape's eyes traveled over her - lush lips, creamy unblemished skin, and the kind or curves and breasts men fantasized about. She was dressed in flowery pink pajamas, which didn't seem to at suit her.

 _She is almost normal looking,_ mused Snape. Last time Snape had seen her was when they, and Malfoy, had been on trial in the Ministry of Magic barely escaping Azkaban when they had betrayed the Lestrange's.

Seibu bucked her head against the woman's side as she forgot to keep petting the rather large feline. "How can I help you Snape?" The woman asked in a soft tone with an American accent rubbing sleep from her eyes and running a hand through untidy short auburn hair.

"Dumbledore has sent me to fetch you, Angela. May I ask why your Portkey destination was set in your living room but was misdirected specifically to your bedroom?"

Angela rose from her bed, Seibu jumping onto her shoulder. Angela gave Snape a curious glance.

"And why would you want to know that?"

Snape twitched slightly. Angela gave him a small smile and waved a hand emptying the room except for a suitcase and a wand, the suitcase was the size and weight of a small key and she placed it into her pocket, but the wand she shoved behind her ear.

"Because Ripply it concerns me that you might be under the mistaken impression your cat can defend you."

Angela laughed softly absentmindedly scratching behind said cat's ears. Snape took out a muggle hand card and held it out for her to touch.

Angela smiled brightly at Snape and Seibu curiously bit into the Portkey and Angela chucked.

"She might surprise you someday Severus." Angela said as she screwed her eyes shut and felt as if the world tilted.

Angela let out the breath she'd been holding as the two - well three if you counted Seibu – had successfully Portkeyed into Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore beamed at Angela, as Snape sat himself in a chair. Angela sighed and sat down, Seibu curling up in her lap as Angela petted her. Glancing at the window she saw it was near afternoon and grimaced.

"Lovely pajama's my dear child! How has traveling treated you?"

"Well enough Albus, I've heard some…disturbing rumors however, why have you called me here tonight?"

Dumbledore sighed rubbing the ridge of his nose, which his half moon glasses perched upon. Fawkes, Albus's colorful phoenix, cooed gently as if to sooth its master.

"Child I'm very sorry to call you from your bed. But you see I'm in a very bad spot. I've tried nearly everyone, but none seem agreeable to become the Defense Against Dark Art's Professor. Severus recommended you instead of that Gilderoy Lockhart fellow, whom I'm afraid will have to be your assistant if you agree."

Angela raised an eyebrow at Severus who looked sickly -but nodded an affirmative- she smirked at him, then turning back to Albus and nodded.

"I see, very well, if Severus doesn't mind I'll take the job."

Dumbledore nodded. Angela knew it was high praise for Severus to suggest her.

"It will be good to have my two best spies back in Hogwarts. Do you object to the dungeons? No? Very good, Severus will show you the way then."

The two rose seemingly as one and left the office. They walked in silence till they reached base of the stairs and a portrait of a snake with a silver body and three red eyes.

"Tomorrow the students arrive in the evening, I suggest you rest I'll wake you before they come. Good night." With that Snape turned and walked to the end of the hall to his own rooms.

Angela rolled her eyes and huffed slightly clearing the hair out of her face. The git had forgotten to give her the password! Seibu gave a small meow and Angela kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Sib I'll get the password, you have fun chasing the mice and rats, you need the exercise." Angela teased the feline as she set her down and gave her one last pet.

Giving Angela a rather dignified meow, Seibu ran off to just as suggested. Angela gave a small smile to her pet's back and strode after Snape. Catching sight of him outside his rooms she hollered to him and he stopped a puzzled frown on his face.

"What is it Ripply?"

"The password to my rooms, what is it?"

Snape looked confused briefly then the expression cleared to a kind of mix of amusement and superiority. Angela swatted down the urge to physically harm the Potion Master.

"It's …some type of flower…" Angela took a deep calming breath and smiled sweetly.

"You remember your own password I trust?"

Snape raised an amused eyebrow.

"Of course its thorn."

"Very well I shell be sleeping in them until you remember my own. Good Night, thorn."

The portrait opened and Angela stepped in; Snape sputtered and went in after her, Angela looked around and scrunched up her nose.

"Rather cold ain't it?" Taking her wand she murmured a spell and all torches and the fireplace were roaring merrily. Soft earthen colors blinded with stone to create a welcoming effect wholly Snape's own.

"Do you have a spare room?"

Snape nodded a little shocked waving a hand to a side room he never used. Angela went to them apparently finding them suitable smiled her thanks to Severus and closed the door. Leaving Snape standing in his living room staring blankly at the adjoining room door

Severus sighed and shook his head, while amusing at times; Angela always somehow managed to shake things up in unpredictable ways. So he had a roommate and Albus had his Defense Professor. Least nothing was broken…

"Ouch! Oh…um Severus? I found a vile of some potion and sort of…sat on it…Its purplish and Sev' it's turning my PJ's black…SEVERUS!"

There were times when Severus wanted to smack himself…

\--

Angela was fast asleep -after receiving a not so mild a rebuttal for not watching where she sat from Severus.

" _How was I to know there was a rotting potion on the bed? More importantly what would one do with a rotting potion, Severus?"_

As well as a mild calming and not so mild sleeping potion, Snape was very glad the woman didn't snore at least his quite wasn't _completely_ ruined.

Still it wouldn't be the same as he had no Death -Sleep potion, which would let one sleep for years like the dead- depending on the dosages. Nor did he have any polyjuice, and he knew Albus would notice if Angela behaved like him.

Damn, looked like he was stuck with her, he only hoped she hadn't picked up any odd habits in America. _Right_ \- looked like he better prepare for anything.

**Bang.**

Severus sighed wondering what it was _this_ time. As he got up he headed to the door, freezing when he heard the absence of Angela's breathing stop and knowing she must have awoke. Waking a former Death Eater like a noise like that was always a very bad idea.

He knew Angela had probably awoke suddenly, sprung out of bed, grabbed her wand, and now had it pointing at the door to this room. The door _he was in front of_ -in less time it took most people to sneeze, blow their noses, and through the tissue away.

"Severus?" He heard Angela's hissed question and knew her eyes and attention were on the door.

"It's fine Angela, just someone at the door." Severus spoke loudly knowing it would only be heard as muttering through that door.

Angela took a deep breath, her tension and awareness leaving her in nearly enough time to have her legs dump her onto the bed.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, a pleasure for you I'm sure, I'm here to see my lovely Assistant." The prosperous man announced, and much to Lockhart's amazement he had the door slammed on his face.

Rather then risking his lovely face again Lockhart strode off, which he though made him look very cunning but actually looked rather like a wobbling turkey.

Thus it came to be that the newly dubbed Assistant Professors in Defense against the Dark Arts _and_ Potions -as it was the only title Severus could think of to calm her before she punched the idiot Lockhart for calling her _'my lovely'._ Which she had said was the most revolting and insulting thing she had ever heard herself called- especially by someone as big headed as Lockhart.

That apparently was how it came to be that Assistant Professor Angela Ripply was patrolling the grounds outside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with Professor Severus Snape before the Welcoming Feast and thus were late to said feast.

They apparently weren't the only ones however. Angela touched Severus's elbow and nodded two the two youngsters and they sneaked up behind the two boys catching the end of their conversation.

"Maybe he's _left_ ," said the black haired boy, "because he missed out on the Defense Against Dark Arts job _again_!"

"Or he might have been sacked!" said the red head enthusiastically. "I mean everyone hates him –"

Angela winced, as Snape stiffened in anger and humiliation and announced his presence.

"Or maybe," Snape said in a very cold voice "he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train."

Both boys spun around to meet Snape's unpleasant smile. Angela's face took on a blank expression as both glanced at her curiously then back to the eminent problem.

"Follow me," snarled Snape.

Even though it was directed at the two boys Angela followed as well. Much to her amusement the two didn't dare look at each other as they were led to Snape's office, which were gloomy and disgusting with odd things floating in jars.

"In!" Snape ordered the two boys when they hesitated. Angela closed the door after herself and leaned against the stone wall. The boy's attention was focused on Snape and Angela waved a hand a murmured a spell making cold fireplace flare up.

"So, the train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter and his faithful sidekick Weasley. Wanted to arrive with a _bang_ did we boys?" Snape said softly.

"No, sir, it was the barrier at King's Cross, it-" One of them tried to explain.

"Silence!" said Snape coldly. "What have you done with the car?"

Angela watched and listened with interest clearly there was more to this then met the eye, and Snape as usual knew more about the going ones then she did.

The red head, clearly a Weasley, gulped. A moment later Snape unrolled today's issue of the _Evening Prophet_.

"You were seen," he hissed with as much venom as he could, delighting inwardly at the two boys shocked and horror struck looks.

Angela snatched the newspaper reading through it quickly and catching a glance at Snape's annoyed expression and the boys amused ones she smiled sheepishly.

"Shell I read it Severus?"

"Go ahead." Severus grumbled softly his mood calming

"Lets see, ah yes...Well boys it could be worse. Only about seven Muggles in all."

"Mr. Weasley your father I believe works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office?" Snape said to the Weasley boy.

"Dear, dear…his own son.." Snape glanced at Angela who rolled her eyes- if he expected help tormenting the poor boy he was barking up the wrong tree.

"I noticed that considerable damage has been done to the valuable Whomping Willow," Snape went on.

"That tree did more damage to _us_ then we-" The red head blurted out.

" _Silence!_ " Snape snapped.

"Most unfortunately, you are not in my house and the decision to expel you does not rest with me. I shell go and fetch the people who _do_ have that happy power. You will wait here."

Snape left the boys white –faced and with Angela hiding a smile.

"Relax boys- school hasn't officially started yet. Snape just want's to scare you for insulting him." Angela said amber green eyes taking in Snape's office.

"That's what you think if he gets McGonagall we'll hardly be any better off." Muttered the black haired boy, the famous Harry Potter.

"Ah well Dumbledore is the one which has the final say so I wouldn't worry." Angela said trying to reassure the boys.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Weasley. Angela hoped onto Severus's desk and sat cross-legged on it, her palm resting on her cheek and robes pushed up to her knees reveling her black leggings and boots. Harry and Weasley stared at her in blatant disbelief.

"Yes I guess with all his ranting Sev' forgot to introduce me. I'm Angela Ripply your Defense and Potions Assistant Professor." She gave the two a brood grin.

They looked between each other clearly unsure of what to make of this odd woman who was on friendly terms with Snape.

"Now go on and introduce yourselves." Angela encouraged them softly.

"Harry Potter…"

"Ron Weasley."

"Lovely to meet the both of you, I'm sure we'll all have loads of fun in class this year." She tilted her head at their looks of disbelief. "Have I said something wrong? You must tell me if I do I'm used to saying my mind."

"It's just you called _Professor Snape_ by a _nickname_." Said Ron looking as if he was caught between awe and horror that his professor even had a nickname.

Angela chuckled running a hand through her hair.

"I see he's still using a you-aren't-worth-the-air-you-breath act. He's rather convincing isn't he?" Angela rambled on. Clearly not sure what to make of her they nodded.

Then the door opened to admit Snape and McGonagall, who looked very angry, and pressed her lips thinner when she was the fire already lit.

"Sit." She ordered Harry and Ron who had remained standing throughout the lecture from Snape and idle chitchat with Ripply they quickly backed into chairs by the fire.

"Explain." McGonagall ordered her glasses glinting ominously. Snape leveled Angela, who was still sitting on his desk, with a glare that turned seventh years into stuttering idiots but she merely smiled brightly at him and went back to listening as Ron explained.

"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe _you_ have an owl?" Professor McGonagall said with a cold mix of severity and disbelief to Harry.

It was clear neither had thought of that, and Angela zoned out till there was a knock on the door and Snape looking sinisterly gleeful opened it to emit Dumbledore.

His first words were a mix of disappointment and weariness.

"Please explain why you did this."

This time Harry explained, seemingly specking to his knees, rather then meet Dumbledore's eyes. There was a moment of silence then Ron spoke up.

"We'll go and get our stuff."

"What are you talking about, Weasley?" Professor McGonagall barked at the boy.

"Well you're expelling us, aren't you?" Ron asked.

"Not today, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said. "But I impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to both your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you." Dumbledore warned them.

Angela glanced at Snape in time to see his face fall as if Christmas had been canceled and had to hold back her smirk. Of course Severus argued the point, but in the end Dumbledore had decided it was McGonagall's decision as the boys were in Gryffindor.

"I must go back to the feast, Minerva, I've got to give out a few notices. Come, Severus, Angela, there's a delicious looking custard tart I want to sample-" Angela only had time to glance at Severus as he shot a venomous look at McGonagall though she knew Ron and Harry would think it was for them. So winking at the two boys she followed Severus and Dumbledore out of Severus's rooms.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, do you think it possible I can get another set of rooms?" Angela asked glancing to see that the ancient mans blue eyes were twinkling- so he had known beforehand that she and Severus had been forced to share the same rooms.

"Is there something wrong with your current rooms?" Dumbledore asked a slight grin on his lips.

"Other then I'm sharing with Severus as _someone_ forgot the password to my rooms nothing." Angela answered trying hard to keep the smug grin from her lips.

"I assure you Ripply, your company isn't accommodating either." Snape grumbled irritably.

"I didn't say it wasn't nice to have a sleep over Sev- I only worry that one day you'll trip and I'll react on instinct and something unpleasant might happen to you." Angela said softly carefully keeping her eyes on the stone walls.

"I see." Snape murmured and Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I'll see if I can find the password to your rooms Ripply. You'll have to forgive me but I don't think this old man's memory is as good as it once was." It was Ripply's turn to snort in disbelief.

"You can't remember my room's password yet you can remember where I hid away at eleven years ago?" Angela Ripply muttered sarcastically, Dumbledore grinned.

"I never said I didn't remember the important things." Dumbledore explained Ripply paused in the middle of the hall, blinked, and hurried after Severus and Dumbledore.

"You mean my room's password isn't important?" Ripply grumbled when she caught up to them. Severus rolled his eyes and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Not as important as finding you when I need to." Dumbledore added at Ripply's pouting face.

Ripply's face twisted into a frown. Angela didn't know which was more disturbing- that after nearly twelve years Dumbledore still know where her secrete home was at- or that he hadn't remembered something as simple as a password to her rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Angela Ripply is my favorite of them, mostly because I had a history for her – she had gone to Hogwarts with Severus, and fell in love with another girl (not Lily, likely another OC) Voldemort had Severus as a Death Eater by then, and wanted Angela as she was somehow important enough, so they killed her lover and Severus knew he had to protect or else she would die senselessly fighting the Death Eaters, so they have a sort of love-hate brother-and-sister thing going. Mostly she was created to bring a reason for Severus to continue after Lily, I suppose. Angela was also a dom!Veela female, and I thought that was kind of cool to have at the time. Otherwise being from a dark past, this is mixing it with humor, which I tend to do still.


End file.
